The Internet Guy
by totallyduff
Summary: Chleo ends up chatting in a chat room and meets this really cool guy. He has the screen name Hotls. One day, they decide to meet and the Newsstand...
1. Default Chapter

"Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction for So Little Time. I love the show and I watch the DVD's all over and over again. But it's so sad that there are only about 25 or so episodes. Anyways, I also wrote a fan fiction for Lizzie McGuire called, "Gordo's Diary". So if you liked this story, check out my other story too. Hope you guys enjoy it."  
  
After one of Manuelo's delicious dinner, Chloe goes upstairs to her room. She turns on her computer and connects the internet. Then she types in, "www.chat4me-n-u.com". After she was connected on to the website, she suddenly yells out, "YES!" It was because, as always, this guy with the screen name, "Hot_ls" was online. Chloe quickly started a private conversation with him.  
  
Chloe4u: Oh hi! It's me again, Chloe. Hot_ls: Hey Chloe, what's up? Chloe4u: Nothin' much... How about you? Hot_ls: Just sendin' an e-mail to this girl. Chloe4u: Oh... You're g/f? Hot_ls: Haha, no. But I do have a major crush on her, but she doesn't notice me at all :( Chloe4u: Oh, that's not good... But don't worry; she'll like you some day. Hot_ls: Really? You think so? Cool, thanks. That really helps. Chloe4u: So, can you tell me more about yourself? Hot_ls: Umm, sure. I'm pretty cute... ;o) That's about it... Chloe4u: You're so funny! :D  
  
[Chloe and Riley's friend, Cammie comes into the chat room and starts a conversation with Chloe]  
  
Cutie_Cammie: Hi Chloe, what's going on? Chloe4u: Oh, hi Cam! Can I talk to you later? 'Cause I'm talkin' to this hottie! Cutie_Cammie: Ooh~ what's his name? Chloe4u: I don't know, but I'm going to ask him to meet me at the Newsstand tomorrow. Cutie_Cammie: All right, well, I'll ring you later ok? Chloe_4u: Ok, talk to you then. Bye!  
  
[Chloe starts to talk again with Hot_ls]  
  
Chloe4u: Sorry about that. Hey do you by any chance live near the Newsstand? Hot_ls: Yeah, I do. I go there all the time. Chloe4u: Cool! Then maybe we could meet at the Newsstand and talk and stuff, y'know? Hot_ls: Umm, sure. When? Chloe4u: How about tomorrow night at 7? Hot_ls: I'll be there! Chloe4u: Ok cool! Hot_ls: See you there! Chloe4u: Bye!  
  
[Chloe disconnects the internet and searches for clothes that she could where tomorrow night]  
  
That was the end of that. Later on I will write the second part of it. In the second part, you will find out who the guy, "Hot_ls" is!!! 


	2. The Internet Guy p2

This story continues from "The internet guy". This is the part where Chloe finally gets to meet the guy from the internet with the screen name "Hot_ls". Read on and see who that mysterious guy is...  
  
[Chloe is standing in front of her mirror seeing if she looks nice]  
  
"Do you think I look cute? I mean, for a guys point of view." Asked Chloe to Riley. "Well, you don't look bad... Does that help?" answered Riley. "So, it's not good enough?" complained Chloe. Riley said, "Chloe, you're seeing him for the first time and who knows, he might be ugly or dumb so don't expect anything good."  
  
[Suddenly there was a beeping noise. It was an e-mail from Hot_ls.]  
  
"Oh, it must be an emergency to send an e-mail at this time. Hope he's not cancelling our meeting thing." said Chloe  
  
[Chloe walked over to the computer and checked the e-mail. It said, Dear Chloe, I will be wearing jeans and blue t-shirt and a greenish shirt over it. I just wanted to tell you just in case you don't notice me. See you there. From Hot_ls]  
  
"Oh how smart can this guy get?" Chloe exclaimed and smiled. "Whatever" said Riley and walked out of the room.  
  
[Chloe was just about to leave until Riley came over and hugged her. Then Manuelo came over]  
  
"Where are you going now Miss Carlson?" said Manuelo with a suspicious look. Chleo knew that if she told Manuelo that she is going to meet a guy who she met on the internet, he will not let her go. So she lied. "I'm going to meet Cammie over at the Newsstand," said Chloe. "Ok, have fun" said Manuelo and left to the kitchen. "Well have fun! This guy has to be better than Travis Morgan right?" Riley said with a bit of laughter. Chloe laughed too as she left the house.  
  
[Chloe finally got to the Newsstand]  
  
She looked around and saw a tall, slim guy with spiky hair in a greenish shirt. Chloe was so excited and decided to walk over to him. She tapped him on the back and said, "Hot_ls?" Then suddenly the guy turned around and he was... Larry? "Larry? What are you doing here?" asked Chloe. "I'm suppose to be meeting 'Chleo4u' here at the Newsstand... Umm, that isn't you, is it?" said Larry. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Chloe. "Larry, it was you all that time?" said Chloe. "Well, I guess... Yeah... But we can still hang out can't we?" said Larry with his normal geeky smile. "I gotta go Larry," said Chloe as she rushed out of the Newsstand. "Wait!" yelled Larry. "Just because I didn't end up as the perfect guy, that doesn't mean we can't hang out..." Larry said as his geeky smile turned into his geeky sad face. "Larry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to act like this. Yeah sure we can hang out for a while. I'm here anyways..." said Chloe to Larry.  
  
[Larry and Chloe laughed and teased each other of what they said on the internet, but in a good way. They ended up having a pretty good time even though it was... Larry. After they talked and had coffee, Larry walked home with Chloe and hugged her good night. And for the first time, Chloe hugged him back too]  
  
That was part 2. I'm not sure if I'm going to make a part 3 for it, but keep checking just in case. Hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
